


OmiRina Fanart Collection

by GarbageMagnet



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Because I Ship Them Every Day, Because I'm More Of An Artist Than A Writer., F/M, Fanart, OmiRina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageMagnet/pseuds/GarbageMagnet
Summary: Just some of my Tadaomi Karasuma x Irina Jelavić fanarts to keep your passion for shipping alive.
Relationships: Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gael_itarille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gael_itarille/gifts).



> I thought you'd like at least one of these *pressured* so I posted it. I ship these two so badly, it hurts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OmiRina fantasy au because I ship them every day. Should I add in more AssClass pairing? Um, I dunno.

**Professor Witch** : You worked as though time never exists. You're a paper-gorging machine with no off- button.

  
 **Commander Karasuma** : Was that supposed to be a compliment?

  
 **Professor Witch** : No.

  
 **Commander Karasuma** : Then stop laughing very loudly.

  
 **Professor Witch** : Was it too sexy? Well, you can always keep me from making the slightest noise by stuffing my mo-

  
 **Commander Karasuma** : No.

  
 **Professor Witch** : I was gonna say all American cheeseburgers!! You heard my stomach growled very loudly, Karasuma!!

  
 **Commander Karasuma** : I know. I had already eaten them all by myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Succubus Irina and Angel Tadaomi. Because I ship them every day.

**Angel Tadaomi** : Which one of you ate my donut?

  
 **Also Angel Tadaomi** : Ok. Where the hell is that octopus?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like three fanarts? If you look very closely at the first one, there's a yellow box tinted in blue which is the same color of Irina's hair and eyes. I wonder who made that. If you'd ask me what I want for Christmas, I want more OmiRina fanworks to read and collect. BECAUSE I SHIP THEM EVERY DAY.

****

**Irina Jelavić** : Here you go, Karasuma! Merry Christmas!

  
 **Tadaomi Karasuma** : It isn't really customary here in Japan for any housemate to give christmas present to another housemate, but thanks.

  
 **Irina Jelavić** : What can I say, I'm a thoughtful lady.

  
 **Tadaomi Karasuma** : You sure are.

  
 **Irina Jelavić** : You can open it now, Karasuma. Mrs. Claus wants to see your reaction very very badly.

  
 **Tadaomi Karasuma** : Sure. But do you really have to dress up as a party clown just to give me this?

  
 **Irina Jelavić** : I'm Mrs. Claus!! Can't you tell?!

**Irina Jelavić** : So, did you like what you see, Karasuma?  
  
 **Tadaomi Karasuma** : *sweats profusely* I never wish for this, Irina!!  
  
 **Irina Jelavić** : I know. Idiot.

**The following day**  
  
 **Irina Jelavić:** *Barks* Let's see if that Karasuma still thinks I'm a clown when he sees my full body dog su- Oh, what's this big colorful box resting in here?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I ship them everyday. They're the one of the two reasons why I'm so interested to write. The second, because they don't have enough fanworks. They're the least popular ship in my opinion and a lot of people hates Irina Jelavić.

**Irina Jelavić** : Do me another solid please.

  
 **Tadaomi Karasuma** : Irina, tell me exactly how many solid do you owe me now.

  
 **Irina Jelavić** : I don't know. I lost my count, okay? I got distracted by that noisy dog of your's.

  
 **Tadaomi's pet dog** : *Yips in response*

  
 **Tadaomi Karasuma** : *Irritated* So, all this time I've been treated more like a genie and less like your boyfriend.

  
 **Irina Jelavić** : Uhm, do me another solid and forget all I have asked?

  
 **Tadaomi Karasuma** : Clearly, having you for an overbearing girlfriend makes me break a mental sweat. ಠ_ಠ

  
 **Tadaomi's pet dog** : *Yips once more in utter agreement*

  
 **Irina Jelavić** : Hey! Do me a final solid and snuggle with me. Now.

  
 **Tadaomi Karasuma** : *Grins* That's not a solid at all.

  
  
 **Tadaomi Karasuma** : Irina, no more spittle dribbling down my arm when I wake up. Good night.

  
 **Irina Jelavić** : Good night to you too. And to that sadistic dog of your's.

  
 **Tadaomi Karasuma** : _Horhe Tiborcio_ is his name.

  
 **Irina Jelavić** : Don't care.


End file.
